


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by vannja



Series: Tastes like Iron [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Red Hood and the Outlaws, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Kink, Strip Tease, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannja/pseuds/vannja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really Tony?" Pepper said with an air of disaproval. </p><p>"What?" Tony asked, not even bothering to look in her direction. He'd lose. Simple as that. </p><p>"He's 23, and he grew up on the streets in Gotham, of all places."</p><p>"How'd you know that?"</p><p>Pepper rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Instead of going behind his back to dig around like some people-"</p><p>Tony snorted "I take offence to that."</p><p>Pepper sighed "I asked him. Tony, you can only see whats right in front of your face. You can't see the big picture. As much as he says otherwise, Jason is a scared, hurt man who just wants to do whats right in the world, and if he has to sacrifice peices of himself and others to do it, he will."</p><p>Tony finally looked over at her. "Pep, with all due respect, I'm not very good at the saving lost ducks theme."</p><p>"I know, just...try to be more empathic, alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Re-Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-beta'd

Ever since the Avengers became more of a team and less of a…well, a chess piece…Tony has felt distinctively lighthearted. 

 

Even though Pepper broke up with him- again.

 

Batman is a mystery- still. 

 

Thor is as loud and boisterous as always, Natasha still wants to possibly castrate him, Clint is off playing hero with the Arrows, Steve has been hanging around that Red Robin kid a lot, and Bruce is having fun playing in Superman's Fortress of Solitude. 

 

And children are starving in Africa. 

 

Tony sighs, straigtening in his seat. As a direct result of all the points above (with the exception of the starving children), he's spent 9 days in a row in his workshop running on coffee and catnaps. 

 

He's just about to re-run the computer's start-up process to hopefully make the suit's tap into his arc reactor less of a jolt, when the alarms blare. 

 

"Sir, there is a security breach on level 72…"

 

"Yeah, thanks, JARVIS." Tony muttered, the Mach VIII piecing together around him as the emergency hatch through his workshop opened up. Not that he had much to worry about with half of the Avengers living in Stark Tower with him. He was the first to hit floor 72- Bruce's floor, via the windows, and had to immediately duck out of the way as something exploded. 

 

"Fuck me."

 

Tony shot into the room, taking aim at the only other man standing. "Red Hood. Nice of you to drop by."

 

Red Hood nodded at him, glancing around at his handiwork. "Yeah, Red Robin picked up on these guys heading here. Figured he'd be better off sending me, as opposed to trying to fly up from Gotham."

 

And of course, it had to be people on Red Robin's list, because _ninjas_. "You just happend to be in the area?"

 

Red hood shrugged, before gasping, grabbing at his side. He moved his jacket slightly, to reveal a piece of metal imbedded between the plates of his breastplate and right under the bat sign. "_Fuck me._" He growled for the second time, as Steve burst into the room. 

 

The kid had better stop complaining, or Tony might just take that to heart. 

 

\----

 

"Ow! God damn! Careful with that!" The young bat groused as Tony slowly pulled a  bullet from the meat of his leg. "Fuck!"

 

Tony smirked and walked away with the bullet to grab a 2 glasses of bourbon after wiping his hand of on a towel. Funny how the kid had barely made a peep when they had pulled the large metal splinter from his ribs, but a bullet in the thigh? Couldn't keep his mouth closed. Also funny how the kid just demanded they 'don't worry about his goddamned clothes and just get the things that weren't supposed to be in him, out of him!'. From what Tony could see from the tear on his torso and now the gaping hole in his pant leg, the kid _really_ didn't have much to be shy over.

 

"There's a hospital only…" Steve began. 

 

"I said no hospital!" Bat boy snapped. 

 

"I don't understand why." Steve growled back, shoving the kid down and motioning Tony over. "Do your thrusters carry enough heat to caughterize this. 

 

Tony raised his hand in answer, letting the suit helmet reform so he wasn't smelling what was about to happen. The kid managed to grit his teeth and bear through the sharp jolt of heat, breathing heavily with the sizzle of skin as Steve grabbed some bandages and burn cream. 

 

"You're going to tell me why you wont go to a hospital before you get this." Steve said, taking the glass of bourbon intended from the kid in hand. Ouch.

 

The younger man let himself calm down slightly as Steve rubbed on some burn cream-sharp little hisses coming from the kid's throat. "Its-ahh! It's because I don't legally exist." Tony could imagine the kid bitting his lip- and hell, Tony needed to get laid. "They kinda ask a lot of questions for bullet wounds…and you guys don't have government backing anymore…Christ, man! Give me that!" The kid grabbed the bandages from Steve, wrapping his leg a lot more gently. 

 

"Should I call Batman?" Steve asked.

 

"No!" The kid went rigid. "Red Robin. If you have to call anyone call him."

 

Steve lit up like a kid at christmas at the opportunity to call the only guy on the planet patient enough to teach him the ropes of modern society. "What's your name kid…so I can at least tell him who he's coming to get."

 

"Jason." He said, leaning against the blood soaked chair, running a hand over his helmet

 

Both Steve and Tony started at the obviously real name. "Your a Bat---" Tony began before jumping up. "Holy shit! Your that kid from when Robin was brought back half dead!"

 

Jason turned towards them, before reaching up and hitting a hidden switch on his helmet- the red metal giving a hiss of released pressure before he pulled it off, shaking his short, sweat slicked hair out from where it was standing at every angle. Tony hadn't noticed before, but the kid was really, _really_ pretty. Like the kind of pretty that put Steve to shame kind of pretty. The biggest part was his eyes, Tony noticed. A nice light blue knocking on the doors of green, with long lashes that Pepper would be envious of. And if all the Bat Family looked like that- it was no wonder they wore masks. They'd've all been raped at this point if they didn't. 

 

Jason reached over to the glass of bourbon Steve had put down and pounded back the three fingers like a champ, sighing softly. 

 

\-----

 

As it turned out: Red Robin was caught up in something and just couldn't be bothered to come pick Jason up. So, the young vigilante was left to heal at Stark Towers, which, really, wasn't a bad place to have to lay-back and rest. 

 

_If_ they could get the damned kid to actually rest. It also seemed, in Jason's boredom, he was out to drive Tony absolutely crazy. When he and Pepper had been together? Amazing sex, everyday. Now that they weren't? Tony had been celibate for _weeks_ and he had been going stir-crazy _without_ Red Hood's help. 

 

First it had been little things: Tony and Steve catching him doing upside-down crunches on the chin-up bar- white undershirt sticking to his chiselled abs and pecks. Then, there had been Jason asking Tony to help him adjust the bandages around his middle. FIrst thing in the morning? Jason had a damn bad habit of walking around in nothing but a t-shirt and horribly tight boxer-briefs that practically _grabbed_ his ass. 

 

Tony had done good on ignoring the temptation, for the week, and he even made it to his high-floor office in Stark Tower to get some work done that Pepper needed for SI.

 

Tony had been good, up until Jason showed up in his office doorway looking better then most models in his casually low-slung jeans with just a hint of American Eagle boxers poking out the top and a snug black t-shirt.

 

"What can I help you with, Mr Hood?" Tony asked pleasantly, for the first time since he was a teenager, trying to beat his libido down.

 

Jason laughed, a surprisingly sweet sound, as he made his way to where Tony had been standing, punching codes into the Holocomp. "Just trying to figure out if you're blind or stupid." Jason asked, sitting on the edge of the desk. 

 

"Hm. Invented Iron Man suit in a _cave_. Kind of denotes vision _and_ intelligence."

 

Jason raised a fine eyebrow, leaning closer. "Fine. How's about I blunt it down for you…"

 

"You're horny and want to fuck?"

 

Jason paused, before leaning back with a laugh "So he _can_ put two and two together." Jason leaned back a bit, giving Tony his space. "Yeah, I've been fucking rearing to go for months, and you look like you fit the bill of 'no strings attached' quite nicely."

 

Tony smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Wow- _months_. That has to suck."

 

Jason snorted, standing and leaning into Tony's personal space again. "Tell me about it. Hot as hell alien princess stops screwing you to start screwing the new-guy."

 

Tony laughed, reaching up to grab Jason round the neck and press their lips together, his libido doing a backflip at the sigh that pushed itself through Jason's lips. Jason shoved Tony against the desk, and Tony took the opportunity to bite into his plush lower lip.  Jason moaned, tilting his head slightly and dipping his tongue into Tony's mouth to trail along his lower teeth before Tony pulled back. "How old are you?"

 

Jason stared at him for a moment, before growling and shoving his hands down the back of Tony's trousers. "Old enough." he growled. Did Batman train all of his family to be able to do the growl?

 

"No. Seriously. I'm not Clint." Tony said pointedly, grabbing Jason's shoulders to push him away- as if he didn't have an ulterior motive. It clicked that- holy crap- the kid had rock-hard, _strong_ shoulders.

 

Jason growled again, before pulling Tony's hips against his, so Tony could feel the taller man's straining erection rub against his belt and pull his shirt. "I'm 23 Nightwing's 30, Red Robin's 21 and Robin is 16. Does that answer your burning curiosity?" He asked, going for Tony's belt, and undoing it and Tony's button with one flick of his wrist. Damn he was good.

 

"Oh yessssss…wait. Robin's sixteen!" Tony gaped, before his mind was distracted by Jason dropping to his knees and unzipping Tony's fly. "Jason? Yeah, you may not want to do that…"

 

Jason snorted before dropping both Tony's pants and his briefs in one go. Jason raised an eyebrow, smirking up at Tony "My, my, Mr. Stark."

 

Tony raised an eyebrow defiantly, before crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm a legend in bed." he stated. Fact.

 

Jason leaned forward, dragging his tongue along the dip of Tony's hip flexors and licking towards where Tony's dick was pointing skyward. "I'm sure you are." He said sarcastically, blowing on the wet skin beside Tony's dick. "But…what can I say? I'm a sucker for giving head."

 

Tony placed his hands behind him on the desk, leaning back slightly. "Yea? Well I've never seen any one get it all."

 

Jason looked up, his eyes alight with the challenge. And damn did he have pretty eyes, Tony couldn't help but think to himself. Jason stuck his tongue out, making sure Tony was watching, before dragging the flat of it slowly from the base to the head of his 11 inch erection. He was pretty impressive in girth too (Pepper hadn't been able to wrap her hand entirely around it), and he watched with no short amount of amusement as this punk-kid thought he was going to be able to do what Tony had only ever seen pornstars do (and unfortunately never on him).

 

Jason moved back down, tilting his head so he could suck on the under side of Tony's dick, before moving back up to slowly suck the tip into his mouth, gently rubbing his top teeth over the flared head. Tony swallowed thickly as Jason glanced back up (and _no one_ had a right to look that good with a dick in their mouth) before letting his eyes slide shut and sliding down. Tony kept his hips still only through sheer will and a lifetime of practice (it was a curse, sometimes). Then Jason hit the point that Tony dubbed 'beginner' at four inches, then 'pretty good at six- and Tony still couldn't feel the flutter of a gag reflex. Jason tilted Tony's dick down with his hand, before pushing forward and at nine, Tony thought his brain was going to melt. Jason hummed, and Tony jumped slightly with a rattled moan, his hands balling into fists on the desk. "Jesus Christ." Tony muttered, for once no witty talk coming to mind as Jason bobbed back, pushing his tongue into the underside of Tony's dick-which pushed the head up into the back of his throat. Jason moaned in time with Tony when the younger man dove forward, throat swallowing around him until his lips were pushing against the base of Tony's dick. 

 

Holy crap, Tony had died and gone to blow job heaven. 

 

Jason pulled back and bobbed his head again, taking Tony straight to the hilt again, and again, and again. Tony hissed air in through his teeth, his hips giving a sharp little thrust off their own accord and Jason simply moaning and taking it. "Oh fuck yes." Tony mumbled, almost surprised to hear himself swear. He didn't normally do that during sex- the swearing thing. Jason bobbed faster, adding nice suction when he was close to the head of Tony's cock, _sucking_ the older man back in to swallow around him, to pull almost all the way off and tongue the slit before dropping back down. Tony blinked his eyes into focus when he heard the zip of the other man's fly going down, and he watched as Jason palmed himself through his boxers. Tony shifted so he could rub his foot against the hard (and leaking if he looked close enough) bulge. Jason moaned again, wrapping his hands in the tails of Tony's shirt, and actually urging him to _thrust_ Tony leaned his head back with a gasp as he thrust forward hard, Jason choking slightly on his dick but the tiniest nuances of Jason's gag reflex felt _fantastic_. Tony continued to thrust through the obscene sounds Jason was making, feeling the other man rub on him harder. When Tony's thrusts began to lose rhythm, Jason pushed himself all the way down, and when the younger man locked his throat in a swallow around the the head of Tony's dick, he couldn't help but grab onto the other man's short hair and grind his hips forward as his orgasm locked his knees. 

 

When Tony wasn't seeing stars, he slid down the side of the desk. Jason moaned, jerking his hips against his own hand, leaning into Tony's shoulder when the older man was half straddling his lap. Tony reached behind himself at an awkward angle to grab his bottle of lube from his middle desk drawer, coating his hand before knocking Jason's hand away to stroke along the lines of the other's cock. Jason grabbed on to the collar of Tony's shirt, moaning "Oh yeah…your fucking _hands_…amazing." Tony felt a brief glimmer of satisfaction at the fact that Jason's voice was horse (he probably won't be talking much tomorrow), watching as Jason's tongue darted out to wet his lips. Tony gave a twist to the head of Jason's cock, the other man's breathing taking on a shaking gasp. "Oh fuck…gonna cum all over those pretty business clothes of yours…shit…" 

 

"Yeah?" Tony asked, shocked when his own voice sounded pretty sex-rough (and they hadn't even gotten to the intercourse part yet). "Seems like something you'd be into. Getting me all dirty." 

 

Jason's breath hitched "Mm…fuck yeah." Jason leaned forward for what was supposed to be a kiss, laughing instead when Tony turned away last minute so that Jason was burried in his neck instead. 

 

"Sorry, babe." Tony half-apologised.

 

"Liar." Jason growled, and Tony smirked, giving a twist to his wrist at the head of Jason's cock. 

 

"Yes, you have me there." Tony chuckled, twining his other hand back around the younger man's neck. 

 

Jason's panting breaths were beginning to hitch uncontrollably. "Fuck yes!" He moaned, his hips jerking up. True to form, he covered the front of Tony's button-down in cum, grabbing Tony's hand with one of his own to ride out his orgasm, rolling his hips against their combined hands. After a moment, Jason carefully leaned back. "So you don't do blow then kiss, huh?"

 

Tony wiped his hand on his already destroyed shirt, before reaching back to the same drawer that he had procured lube from for some kleenex. "Not until you brush your teeth." Jason stared at him incredulously, before throwing his head back to bark out laughter. "I'm not kidding."

 

"You are some kind of whacked, chum." Jason snorted between giggles. 

 

"I have a big dick. I'm allowed my oddities."

 

Jason smirked at that, his eyes dropping back down to said cock, licking his lips before climbing to his feet and adjusting himself (and how he didn't get a single drop of cum on him was beyond Tony). "Well, thanks for the rub-off. I'll be seeing you later." Jason promised as Tony started putting himself back together. 

 


	2. Familiarize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd. waiting on Jodine16

It was some Wayne Charities Gala or another. Tony didn't pay much attention to the invite. Normally, he chose to opt out of the Wayne stuff, but showed up on a whim in the newest car he could find and paid the donation. Tony had to say the only reason he liked parties in Gotham- and Wayne parties in particular, was that the young and rich women in Gotham were un_bearably_ easy to pick up. He was talking to a beautiful woman, grabbing two glasses of champagne from the server walking past, keeping her attention about the newest feat of engineering he was just beginning to design (really it was last years stuff, but the busty blonde showed no signs of knowing what he was talking about other then nodding and hanging onto every last word). 

 

"Mr. Stark!"

 

Tony paused in his conversation, taking a sip of champagne and turning around. Upon seeing who it was, he shotgunned the flute and grabbed himself another from a passing waiter. "Sorry, it's…"

 

The tall man rolled his eyes. "Dick Grayson. Honestly, Mr. Stark. We all but _grew up_ together."

 

"Dick, right." Tony said, sounding nonplused. Mostly because Dick didn't show his age near as much as Tony did and as soon as he flashed that (incredibly hot) Grayson smile at the woman he was with, she was all over Dick.

 

"Tony! I didn't know you were friends with Gotham's most eligible bachelor!"

 

Tony sighed. "Oh, I only thought people managed to sleep their way up to the top of Gotham's most eligible bachelor list." He said, shotgunning his second flute of champagne. Honestly, dealing with Dick Greyson was like trying to put your head through a brick wall, he was so _dumb_. On the bright side, at least it wasn't Brucie Wayne. Tony gave a mental shudder at the thought, and ordered a Brandy from the waiter.

 

Dick laughed. "I wouldn't necessarily call myself a _man-whore_," He smiled at the woman, raising an eyebrow. "but I would say I can- handle myself."

 

The woman tittered and Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "So you wouldn't call yourself a man-whore. Just a bicycle. Gottcha."

 

Dick looked just about ready to say something, stupid grin still plastered on his face, when he heard his name called. Tony followed his line of sight, almost dropping the empty flute when he saw tall, dark, and _Jason_ sauntering over. "I don't think we'll have any problems, tonight." Jason said, standing beside Dick, glancing between the two with a knowing smirk

 

Dick grinned. "JP, this is Tony-"

 

"-Stark." Jason finished for him, shaking Tony's hand with a smirk. "We've met already." The contact sent a jolt through Tony's body almost straight to his cock, and he barely managed to grit his teeth and smile. 

 

Dick laughed, talked _at_ them (the guy was a never ending monologue), before disappearing with Tony's 'date'. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked, accepting his ordered drink and sipping it.

 

Jason grinned and turned to look at the crowd. "Crazies Detail."

 

"Dare I ask what the hell that is?"

 

Jason rolled his eyes. "This charity is to help the police force crack down on the drug spree thats been going around, and if you bothered to do your research--"

 

"_Red Hood_ is in charge of a small branch of the drug trade in Gotham." Tony glanced around, slowing his sipping on his Brandy. "So what, you planning on busting up this joint?"

 

Jason laughed. "No, but I can pretend that I am, if you want to _offer_ to distract me from my evil plot." Tony glanced over and felt himself grin at the suggestive eyebrow-raise Jason was giving him. 

 

Tony downed the last half of his Brandy. "Only if you tell me what you _are_ doing here, then."

 

Jason smirked. "If the Gotham drug trade becomes more desperate, the lines I run out of 'York will go up in demand. I was just here to make sure Batman and Robin don't fuck this one up." Jason let his hand brush against Tony's lower back. "I'm quite sure they'll be able to handle it if I…step out for a moment."

 

Tony smirked and headed out the door of the ballroom, knowing Pepper had rented out the second highest floor for him. As soon as the doors to the Elevator dinged shut, Jason was all over him, shoving him against the wall of the elevator, and crushing their lips together. "If you keep shoving me against things, I might start thinking you like it rough." He said when Jason decided to bite at his ear instead of kiss him. 

 

Jason chuckled darkly, his breath a ghost of air against Tony's jaw. "You only get to bend me over, lube me up, and shove your big cock in me when I fucking _say_." Tony's breath caught as the elevator door opened, and Jason (gently) manhandled him into the room.

 

"As long as you do that thing with your mouth again." Tony said when he was pushed to sit on the plush couch. He watched as Jason straightened, and took in the look of him. "Going to strip for me, hot-shot?" Tony asked when Jason began to untuck his own shirt. It was tailored to be tighter around Jason's pecs and abs, and left very little to the imagination. He really, before this point, had had a hard time envisioning Jason in dress clothes, but now looking at him with his custom suit jacket and the blood red silk shirt with the top two silver buttons undone- he was a hell of a sight to behold.

 

"I can, if you're interested." Jason responded, smirking at him. Tony's jaw dropped and his brain shut down at the idea. Jason's smirk widened as he reached over for the stereo remote, turning on some euro-techno or another, and surprising Tony when he slid on the balls of his feet after toeing off his shoes. Jason shrugged his jacket of his shoulders, but kept it around his upper arms, hips shifting as the jacket's weight slowly pulled it down. His hand's traced up his side and his hips gyrated as he took a few steps closer to Tony, pulling off his cufflinks and undoing his sleeves with precision (and how the hell did he manage to make that look so damn sexy. Jason leered at him, sliding forward hip first, first one side then the other, undoing one button on his shirt for each change in direction until his spread legs were in front of Tony's. 

 

There was a hitch in the song and a woman's gasped breath was mixed into the loop, Jason running his hand down the middle of his now bare pecks and abs, pausing and retreating up at every one of the gasped breaths of the stereo. Jason threw his head back and mimicked the breathing of the woman, his hips rocking in time to his hands lowering motion, rocking him slowly down to straddling Tony's lap. The beat changed just as Jason's hand reached down to grab his own crotch, and he leaned all the way back, so Tony had the perfect view of the underside of that sharp chin, leading into the gorgeously _male_ throat, down to the jut of his clavicle and through the valleys and dips of Jason's chest and stomach. 

 

When Tony's hands slid up to run over Jason's abs, the younger man's knees slid back of the couch and he all but _curled_ back into a standing position, his serpentine hips moving as his own hands traced back up his body to run through his own hair, giving it a deliciously sexed-up look. Jason grinned, running his hands back down his own neck, turning around and slinking back. Tony could see Jason's thumbs running along and upsetting the shirt, causing it to slide halfway down his arms. When it hit Jason's elbow, the younger man dropped back, hands catching themselves on the couch on either side of Tony's hips, somehow managing to _not_ touch Tony with little more then the slight pressure of his solid shoulders against Tony's own. Jason leaned his head back, giving Tony the opposite view from before. Tony felt himself swallow when Jason playfully panted in his ear along with the beat, the younger man rocking on his toes to roll his hips up, the view of the bulge in his trousers down right obscene. Jason's stomach tensed as it pulled the rest of his torso from being bent against Tony, and Jason turned so Tony could just catch Jason do his belt and button maneuver on himself, the hand that Tony had a better view of sliding down his own side to push fingers past the edge of his trousers. 

 

Jason rolled his hips again as the tempo changed, finally giving a shrug to send his shirt to the ground and pushing gently so half of his pants began to drop (and thank _god_ he was going commando. Tony's less intelligent head was about ready to explode). Jason shimmied a bit, and his pants finally dropped, catching on his knee when he bent it slightly. Jason made a show of bending over to drop his pants, Tony right at eye level with Jason's ass as he finished pushing his pants the rest of the way down (and apparently his socks while Tony was distracted) before he stepped around. Jason's stomach muscles shifted beneath the scars on his skin as he sashayed over and deposited himself lightly in Tony's lap as the next track kicked on. 

 

Jason laughed darkly, grabbing Tony's hands to run them down his own chest, throwing his head back with a moan when Tony caught on and ran the nails of his thumbs over the other man's dusky nipples. "Fuck yeah." Jason panted, grinding himself down on Tony's lap, something akin to pride stealing over his face at Tony's failed attempt to abort the shocked gasp that left his lips. 

 

"Is there anything you can't do?" Tony asked in between another gasp as he leaned forward to mouth at Jason's solid chest. Jason laughed, grinding down again to get another gasp out of Tony, increasing the speed of his grinding until he was full out rocking against Tony's dick.

 

"I want you to fuck me." Jason leaned down and breathed against Tony's ear, a moan tearing itself from the older man. "I want you to _fuck_ me so hard and deep, that even _Nightwing_ will be able to tell I was fucked good." Tony bit slightly harder then he anticipated on the other man's nipple, but Jason just groaned. "I want to throw you on your back and fuck myself stupid on your beautiful, huge dick; wanna have you bend me over the goddamn couch and pound me so hard it makes me scream."Jason mouthed against the shell of Tony's ear. "Fuuuuck. Wanna cum with you inside me, my tight ass milking you for all your worth."

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Jason's waist, throwing him to lie against the cushions before sitting up and stripping off his jacket. Jason just laughed, reaching over and pulling two packets of lube from his jacket pocket. "You always this prepared?" Tony asked, fighting with his tie. 

 

"Bat." Jason said, as if that explained everything- and really, it did. 

 

Tony opened his mouth to respond, words failing him when Jason's hand slid behind him self and he thrust two lubed fingers into his hole. Jason arched against the couch cushions, sliding back (Tony couldn't tell if Jason was putting on another show or it was just that good to have Jason digging his heels into carpet and plush fabric) Tony resumed removing his clothes when Jason played with the third finger around the ring of his entrance, teasing himself with soft dips as he prepared himself fast, but obviously enjoying himself. 

 

Tony left his undershirt on, before leaning over to dig a condom out of his wallet. "Really?" Jason breathed, eyeing him. "I'm clean, FYI."

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, running his hand along Jason's thigh and up to his weeping cock, palming it. "No rubber, no sex." He said finally. 

 

Jason growled, thrusting up against Tony's retreating hand, pulling his fingers out of himself to lean up and kiss the older man. "Hows about this. Condom or shirt. Pick one." Tony pulled away, staring at Jason with a raised eyebrow. Jason grabbed Tony's dick with his lubed hand, giving it a firm stroke with a twist at the wrist, then another, and another, until Tony was panting harshly, before he let go. "Shirt or rubber, Stark. I can get my game on with both, but I'd _prefer_ only one or the other."

 

Tony sucked breath back in, pausing to think before muttering. "Shirt…shirt! Just get your hand back on- oh hell yes." he moaned appreciatively when Jason went back to stroking his dick. Jason ran his other hand up Tony's muscled thigh, running his thumb over his hip before gently pushing his fingers underneath the undershirt and pulling it up. Tony held his breath, surprised when his arousal didn't wane, before he shifted his arms and let Jason pull the shirt completely off. 

 

Jason ran the thumb of his free hand around the scarred edges of Tony's arc reactor, gently pressing in to massage the skin there, before moving to run his finger tips gently over the bright light behind the ridged, glass casing. "I wondered what this was." He muttered, carefully watching Tony's reactions, before leaning forward to run his tongue lightly around the glass edge. 

 

"Fuck!" Tony gasped, his dick giving a squirt of precum. "Fuck, Jason…" He wanted to tell him to be careful, but when the younger man gently scrapped his stubbled jaw along the outside of the metal rim before his tongue poked out to run along the scar tissue, before pulling back. 

 

Jason took the condom from Tony's hands with a smirk, tearing the packet open, placing the bulbed portion of the condom on his tongue and between his teeth before ducking down, using his lips and his teeth to unroll the rubber down Tony's dick, Tony leaned back and breathed as well as he could as he watched Jason go down on him again. A shuddered sigh left his throat when Jason's closed down on him as he dropped down the the hilt slowly, before pulling off with a smirk, going for the second lube pack, before coating that on Tony's dick.

 

Tony moaned when Jason straddled him. Tony leaned up from his position on his elbows to press a kiss to Jason's lips, who laughed. "Thought you didn't do blow n' kiss?"

 

Tony grinned. "Rubber doesn't count."

 

Jason grinned, reaching back to start pressing down. Tony's head fell back when Jason's tight heat began to envelope him. Tony very very rarely got together with men- not that he was against the idea. Jason hissed when the head of Tony's dick slicked inside, and Tony tried to even his breathing as he laid back all the way, forcing himself to not thrust his hips. Jason worried his plush lower lip, seemingly to decide he was ready enough as he lowered himself down most of the rest of Tony's erection with a groan. Tony, on the other hand, made an embarisingly high pitched noise when Jason rocked up slightly then further down, sweat beading along his skin as his ass met Tony's hips. 

 

"Fuck me." Tony muttered, mindlessly rolling his hips and wringing a startled gasp from Jason.

 

"Oh fuck, god_damn_…" Jason mumbled, grinding his hips a bit harder down with a groan of pleasure. "Fuck but you feel so damn _good_…stretching me all kind a' wide…fuck baby." Jason lifted up, before gliding down with a moan. 

 

"Fuck, Jason, keep talkin'." Tony muttered after a few more languid thrusts.

 

Jason laughed, rolling his hips. "Thought you liked to hear yourself."

 

"Fuck! Well, one of us needs to talk…" Tony trailed off into a moan, jerking his hips up against Jason's ass. He wasn't sure if it was because Jason didn't scream like a woman, that he was being turned on more, if it was just because the noise was so _Jason_. The sound was less of a tightening of vocal cords causing something shrill to escape (as Tony was normally able to do with women) and more of a deep growl, exhaled through parted lips. Jason rocked faster, shifting so he was less on his knees and  more on his heels. Tony ran his hands up those sculpted thighs, a moan raking through his chest at the feel of the muscles flexing. Tony braced his shoulders against the couch, the thrusts he was pouring into the man above him losing rhythm, when suddenly, Jason stopped. "The hell?!" Tony did not whine. 

 

Jason panted, smirking. "You're too close…and I'm not close enough." The younger man was lazily stroking his dick as if to prove his point. 

 

"Are you calling me a bad lay?" Tony asked, halfheartedly, feeling himself slide away from the edge he had barely realized he was so close to tipping off of. 

 

Jason laughed. "I'm just saying I have better stamina." Jason teased, letting Tony's hand take his hard-on. 

 

Tony held on to Jason's hips, rolling his upward, with a bit of a grind at the end. He felt himself smirk when Jason's eyes closed and his head dropped back. "Well, Mr. Stamina, would you like to try something else, then? How about I bend you over the couch and pound this tight little ass of yours." Tony licked his lips when Jason moaned, rocking up into the body above him again. "Or how about on your hands and knees? I can fuck your face into the carpet."

 

Jason's chuckle was broken at a sharp squeeze around the base of his dick from Tony's hand. "Fuuuck…or how about against the wall, Stark?" Jason asked, not one to be out done. "I can bend over like a good little boy for you to screw me."

 

Tony's breath hitched. "Fuck but aren't you the creative little sunovabitch. Wall it is."

 

Jason grinned, hauling himself off of Tony, who sat up and manhandled Jason against the nearest wall (which was really more of an illusion, then anything else- if Jason wanted to be 'the man', Tony simply would have been over powered). Jason moaned, pushing against the wall to present his ass, watching Tony kick his feet wider apart (those goddamn _thighs_ flexing beautifully) "Gonna ream me good, size-queen?"

 

Tony smirked, toying the head of his dick against Jason's stretched hole. Just watching it flutter against his tip slammed him almost brutally back to the edge of his arousal. "Hell yeah." Tony growled, grabbing the younger man's hips before slamming in. Jason keened, using his arms braced against the wall to push back, a gasp leaving his lips when Tony dropped one hand to Jason's cock. 

 

Tony pushed down on the small of Jason's back, forcing the other's legs wider, and suddenly Jason threw his head back and screamed. "FUCK YES!" Jason panted, thrusting back to fuck himself on Tony's dick to hit the spot that had him seeing stars. "Yeah! Fuck me, Tony, _goddamn_! Yes! Harder!"

 

Tony obliged, slamming in as hard as he could as he felt sweat began to slick down his chest and back, his hand smearing the pre-cum available at Jason's tip, squeezing the head of the younger man's dick with the pad of his thumb, dragging hissed moans from Jason's throat. "So fucking tight…holy shit." Tony moaned, slamming his hips against Jason's ass harder and harder.

 

"Fuck, fuck-babe…I'm gonna cum…" Jason gasped, moving one hand down to join Tony's where it was squeezing and stroking his erection, choosing a faster, harder grip from what Tony had been previously using. Jason squirmed against his own grip, and back onto Tony's cock, before moaning low, his cum splashing against Tony's hand and the wall (pity the guy who had to clean the hotel room). 

 

"Goddamnit." Tony groused, moving his hand to hold onto Jason's hip, pounding into him as hard as he could, the broken gasps he was dragging from Jason's lips perfect counter point to the slick, tight heat around him. Jason's muscles flexed against his cock, and Tony bent fully over the younger man. Jason locked his arms to hold both of their combined weight as Tony pistoned into him harder. When Tony leaned forward, Jason's sweat slick back rubbed against the arc reactor- his muscles shifting against the now warm metal and glass. Tony let out a shout, when the impossibly erotic feeling went straight to his dick, and he shuddered to a stop inside of Jason. Tony's hips rolled out the last strokes of his orgasm, his throat raspy, and Jason moaning at the feeling against his insides. 

 

Very carefully, Tony pulled out, pinching the condom before pulling it of and tying it up as Jason stumbled to the bathroom. He returned, sweat-slicked, but at least _clean_, before tossing the cloth at Tony. "Don't worry, princess, it's not mine." Jason goaded, stumbling naked into the bedroom where he whistled in appreciation. 

 

"Is it nice?" Tony asked, activating a device that was in the pocket of his jeans and dropping it on the table so that JARVIS could wirelessly control all the electronics in the room (and why he hadn't thought of that before, when he _could_ have recorded some of the best sex he's ever had is beyond him), before sauntering into the bedroom. Jason had collapsed on the bed without bothering with the lights (bat). "JARVIS, 10% light."

 

The lights soothed on enough for Tony to not fall on his face as he flopped on the bed beside the disgruntled Jason. "You _talk_ to your electronics." It wasn't a question- more along the lines of 'of _course_ he talks to his electronics'.

 

Tony snorted. "JARVIS, meet Jason."

 

"It's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance Mr…?"

 

Jason snorted. "Thats creepy, and it's just 'Jason'."

 

"Put surname as 'Hood' for now." Tony mumbled. 

 

"It's nice to meet you, Sir." JARVIS said, in total disregard for Tony's suggestion.

 

Jason laughed when Tony started to bitch about giving his AI's _too_ much freedom, before the younger man curled himself around the older, continuing to laugh at the very one-sided argument between Tony and his AI. "Tony?" Jason said, many moments after getting the blankets up around them, and seconds before getting his own laughter under control. 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

 

\--------

 

 


End file.
